boopanimationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevith Thaumatur
Basic Information "King is just a title; an illusion of power. At the end of the day, if you can't defend yourself against anyone, you have no power over anyone." -Sevith Thaumatur Personality Sevith is a respectable young man, who, unlike other Noble Glacian sons, has no desire for any more power than he already has. He is considered mysterious by most, since only one other person knows how he got his wide variety of powers. Sevith is very intelligent as well, and is a primary tactician on the Glacian side of the war, not to mention one of the two leaders of the Glacian side. Backstory Sevith Thaumatur did not have his abilities of Elemental Manipulation his entire life, rather, he acquired it at the age of five. Sevith had been bullied and made fun of for being weak; an Ice Glacian with no magical abilities. His peers relentlessly attacked him verbally and occasionally physically, and his parents were never there to do anything about it. Because of this, Sevith decided to run away from home into the Northern Hysh Mountains, near the Winter Caves east of Cryolis, his home. He did not make it very far by nightfall, and had been caught in a severe blizzard. He would have died if Aspyth, the Father Dragon and primary Glacian Deity, did not find him. Aspyth brought Sevith to the cave in which he and the other Glacian Dragons lived, and prompted by Skona, the Mother Dragon, Sevith told them his story. Aspyth felt responsible for Sevith, as some sort of parental instinct kicked in when Sevith explained how he was attacked for being weak by his classmates and other peers. Aspyth wanted to do something to help Sevith, but knew it was a risky thing, especially at Sevith's young age at the time, but regardless, Aspyth gave Sevith powers which would develop and reveal themselves over the next ten years. However, Aspyth overdid it, and at age 10, Sevith would discover just how much power Aspyth gave him. At age 10, Sevith was attacked by a peer of his due to bullying. This would be the first time Sevith discovered the power he was given: the ability to steal the powers of others, permanently. He stole his peer's ability of Cryomancy, which went as far as pushing the peer to the point of insanity. Because of this, he could never convince anyone of what Sevith had done. Sevith, soon realizing that he could steal the elemental powers of others, slowly began to accumulate power from various people. Sevith's father was an important figure in managing Glaciem's foreign trade policies and revenue, and therefore Sevith had traveled to all three other countries in Solan; Pyrea, Alva, and Lukent. In his time in these places, he would be able to steal and gain almost every form of elemental magic; everything but Pyromancy. When Sevith was 13 years old, Deviran Cryzi, the King of Glaciem, passed away from illness, and a year later the new ruler was crowned Queen: Aurora Cryzi. Two years later, at a banquet to be held at the Castle of Cryolis, where the Glacian Royal Family lived, Sevith's father wanted Sevith to personally meet Aurora, and several other nobles wanted their sons to do the same. Sevith quickly realized it was only a quest for the throne, and quickly declined to do any such thing, since that was not what Sevith saw as love and was not interested in such a simple and meaningless illusion of power such as the title of King. He had seen Aurora Cryzi before at her coronation in 1736, but had never personally met her. Despite being uninterested in the title of King, he was much more interested in why the nobles and even advisors would listen so intently, and be so intimidated by a 16 year old girl, so he hatched a plan to be able to talk to her. This plan succeeded, despite Aurora figuring out the plan rather quickly. Unlike the other nobles, Sevith was much more interested in Aurora Cryzi herself than the title she wore. Appearances and Importance Sevith Thaumatur is one of the two main antagonists of Phoenix, and first appears in Book 1 where he leads the Invasion and takeover of Phoencis. To Onreif and Raelle, they only know him first as the man who killed their parents, Zeraf and Scarlet Veraflash. Category:Phoenix Characters